


Youtube Academy: Youtubers X Reader

by Croozer99



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9796556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croozer99/pseuds/Croozer99
Summary: When you get kicked out of your last school you're sent to a private school to learn about being an internet star. There, you meet friends, enemies, frienemies, and maybe even your next boyfriend. Read to find out what happens. There will be drama! Fights! Tears! Laughter! Love! And so much more!





	1. Chapter 1

Ugh. My first day at my fourth new school this year. I wonder how long it’ll take for me to get kicked out of this school. This school even has dorms and uniforms. Gross. I’m wearing a bright red blazer over a white collared shirt, with a red skirt, white stockings, and black dress shoes. On the pocket of the blazer is a little patch that says “YT”. The name of the school is Youtube Academy. I sigh and walk into the school.  
As soon as I step into the building, I see what chaos private school is. A girl with super long brown hair and a red bow chasing a boy with short dirty blonde hair with green and black headphones. The boy is screaming as he runs away from her. I sigh and sit down, taking out my schedule. 

Period 1: Editing 

Period 2: Gaming

Period 3: Music Writing

LUNCH

Period 4: Webcams

Period 5: Sketch Writing 

Period 6: Jumpscares 

The bell rings and I head to first Period.  
I enter my class and look out at all of my classmates. An asian girl is sitting near the door, drinking a coffee and reading a comic book. She has her headphones in, ignoring the chaos. The boy next to her is wearing a white poker face mask and talking to a boy behind him. It’s the headphones guy. He’s sitting next to the girl who was chasing him. They are sitting rather close and holding hands. They must be a couple. Behind them are two guys laughing loudly and making sex jokes. One has dark brown, fluffy hair that looks almost black and one has light brown hair swept up onto his forehead. On the other side of room is a girl with brown hair and purple bangs kissing a girl with dark skin and dark brown hair. They must be a couple, too. A few seats in front of them is a boy with short curly brown hair mumbling something about a plane. The teacher grabs my arm and pulls me to the front of the room.  
“Everyone, this is (y/n). She’s new here.”  
“Hi…” I say, shyly.  
“(Y/n), why don’t you take a seat next to Toby?” The plane boy smiles and waves. I sit down next to him. He turns to me.  
“Hi! I’m Toby Turner! Welcome to our school!”

\-----------------------------------------------------  
Toby offered to walk me to my next class but I didn’t need it. My next class is gaming! I love video games. I walk in and sit down at a desk next to the door. The teacher makes the whole class introduce themselves. There were a few people that were in my first period class, like the poker face boy and the headphones boy. But most of my class were new faces.  
\-----------------------------------  
The purple haired girl is Minx, the poker face guy is Cry, the headphones guy is Felix, an Irish boy is Sean, a guy with a bear hat is Ken, two guys with Minecraft necklaces are David and Matt, a tall boy sitting in the back is Wade, a shorter guy with spiked hair sitting next to Wade is Mark, and a heavyset boy on the other side of Mark is Bob. I go back to my seat, in front of David. He smirks and kicks the back of my desk. I roll my eyes and try not to punch him.  
“Okay, so we will be continuing work on our Co-Op game unit, so please get into your groups. You will be playing Bloody Trapland today.” Everyone moves their desks and gets into their groups. I’m left sitting alone.  
“(Y/n), why don’t you join Mark’s group?” Mark looks up and smiles, waving me over to him and his two friends.  
“Okay.” I hesitantly move my desk over to sit with them.  
“Hi!” Mark says, excitedly, grabbing my hand and shaking it rapidly. Bob and Wade laugh and pull Mark off of me. They gently take hold of my hands and shake them gently. Mark hands me a controller as the other two boys grab theirs.  
“So, have you ever played Bloody Trapland before?” Wade asks.  
“Yup! And I love it!”  
“Okay! Let’s get to it!” Mark says.  
\-------------------------------------  
“HA HA!! I BEAT YOU, BITCHES!!” I scream, standing up and doing a small victory dance. They burst out laughing.  
“Indeed you did!” Mark says, wiping tears out of his eyes.  
The bell rings and we grab our bags.  
“What class do you have now?” Wade asks.  
“Songwriting,”  
“Hey! I have that class! I’ll walk with you!” Felix says, swooping in and linking his arm with mine.  
“Oh! Okay! Thanks, Felix!”  
“Call me Pewdie.”  
\--------------------------------------  
Pewdie pulls me to a table in the back. He sits down next to me and starts telling me the names of our classmates as they walk in.  
“That’s Miranda. Music is her life. Oh! That’s Jack, he’s Toby’s best friend. That girl with Toby is Olga, his girlfriend. Those two guys are Trevor and Ricky. They’re part of a group with four other guys called “O2L”. Those two are Ian and Anthony, they write stuff. That’s Joey, he writes songs and does covers of stuff. And the last one is Shane, Joey’s best friend. He writes parodies and the like,” he glances around. “and I believe that’s everyone!”  
Ian and Anthony sit down in front of us. Anthony glances at me and elbows Ian, motioning to me. The two turn around to face us.  
“Hey, you’re the new girl, right? (Y/N), was it?” Ian says to me.  
“Yeah. We have first period together.” I respond.  
“So, how do you like school so far, (Y/N)?” Anthony asks. God, his chocolate brown eyes are gorgeous  
“It’s not really what I’m used to but it’s pretty cool.”  
“So, who have you met besides us and Pewdie and Toby?”  
“Well...I’ve met you two...those two...and Mark, Bob, and Wade,”  
“Ah! Those guys are pretty cool. Have you met Matt or David yet? They’re two of our friends.”  
“I haven’t really met them but I know who they are. And no offense, because he’s your friend, but David seems like a dick.”  
“He really isn’t. He just has a mean sense of humor.” Ian assures me.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
The bell rings and we all head down to the cafe for lunch. I run into Mark, Bob, and Wade in the hallway.  
“Hey, (Y/N)! Wanna have lunch with us?” Mark asks, grabbing my hand and giving me his best puppy-dog eyes.  
“Sure, that’d be great!” he responds with a little squeak of ‘yay’ and takes my hand. I wave goodbye to Pewdie and Ian and Anthony. Mark pulls me to a round table in the corner of the giant room.  
“This lunchroom is huge!” I exclaim, looking around. The three boys laugh.  
“Let me guess, you went to public school before this, didn’t you?” Wade asks.  
“Is it that obvious?” I giggle nervously.  
“Have you ever been to a private school?” Bob asks.  
“Nope. I’ve been to a lot of schools, but never a private school.” I reply.  
David, an asian girl with purple hair, who I recognize as the girl from my first period, Matt, a boy with a dark brown fohawk, a boy with long hair, and a black boy sit down with us. Mark slaps me on the back and introduces me to the new arrivals.  
“Guys! This is (Y/N)! She’s new,”  
“Hi!” I say with a sweet smile. The asian girl matches my smile.  
“Hey! I’m Mari!”  
“What’s up? I’m Flitz.”  
“I’m Wes!” the long haired guy exclaims, holding his arms up in the air. He reminds me of a golden retriever.  
“Oh! Wesly! I’ve always liked that name a lot.” I say and he blushes.  
“Really? I always sorta hated it.”  
“I’m Josh, but please call me Joven.” The fohawk boy states.  
“You know me as Matt but I go by Sohinki.”  
“And I’m David but call me Lasercorn, and if you don’t I’ll shoot you in the balls!” I stare at him, surprised. I look around frantically at the rest of the group. Their heads are all thrown in laughter.  
“He’s not serious. I promise.” Flitz assures me.  
“Wow...those are very original names…”  
Mari looks around.  
“Hey, where are Ian and Anthony?”  
“There over there with their ‘girlfriends’.” Flitz says, waving his hand dismissively. I glance across the room to where Ian and Anthony are sitting with two very beautiful girls. One has brown hair and the other has dirty blonde hair.  
“Those girls are beautiful!” I exclaim. Mari nods in agreement.  
“Too bad they have ugly hearts.” Mari snarls.  
“Their names are Melanie and Kalel.” Flitz explains. Joven suddenly perks up and leans into the circle.  
“Guys! I heard from Olga, who heard from Toby, who heard from Cry, who heard from Pewdie, who heard from Marzia, who heard from Kalel and Melanie THEMSELVES, that Kalel and Melanie cheated on them and are planning on breaking up with them!” He loudly exclaims, earning a chorus of “shh!” from the group.  
“And they haven’t heard?” Mark asks, leaning back and taking a swig of chocolate milk.  
“Not a clue.” Joven responds, shaking his head lightly.  
“That’s so sad!” I exclaim.  
“Who did they cheat on them with?” Sohinki asks.  
“Sawyer Hartman and Ryan Higa.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
After lunch, my friends and I part ways and head to class. When I get to webcams, I am very happy to see who is in my class. Mark, Bob, Wade, Toby, Pewdie, Sean, the bear hat boy, Wes, Flitz, and Sohinki. All people I know and that know me. All boys though, oddly enough. I sit in the back between Bob and Mark. Mark fluffs up his dyed red hair. Sean sits down in front of us fluffing his dyed green hair. He turns to say something to Mark, but stops when he sees me.  
“Hey! You’re the new girl that everyone is talking about!” he exclaims.  
“Yeah! Hi! I’m (Y/N)!” I introduce myself.  
“I’m Sean. but you can call me Jack. But, may I say, you are a very beautiful creature.” He smiles and I blush, looking down at the table. Flitz, Wes, and Sohinki sit down behind us and Wes slaps a hand on my head, ruffling my hair.  
“Hey, noob!” he jokes. I push his hand off but laugh along with him.  
Pewdie walks in with Cry and the bear hat guy. They are talking loudly.  
“Dude! I’m telling you! Five Nights at Freddy’s totally could happen!” bear hat exclaims.  
“Ken! Grow up! There is no logical way that FNAF could happen!” Cry says, searching around in his backpack for something.  
“I don’t know guys, I mean, it could-” Pewdie stops mid sentence when he sees me. “(Y/N)! What’s up?” he sits down behind me, his friends sitting on either side of him.  
“(Y/N), these are my friends, Ken and Cry.” The two boys mumble greetings to me. Toby runs in and sits in the desk beside Jack.  
“Boop!” He greets. I giggle as the teacher begins taking roll call. Everyone responds to their name, until she gets to Wade.  
“...and, Wade?” Silence.  
“Wade?” More silence. We all look around, confused. Nobody noticed that Wade wasn’t here.  
“Has anyone seen Wade?” The teacher asks. Wade runs into the room and flops down in the desk on Mark’s other side.  
“I’m here! Sorry I’m late.” He says.  
“Just don’t let it happen again, Mr. Barnes.” She says. She turns to the board and begins teaching. When her back is safely turned, Mark leans in and whispers to Wade. His face is cut up and his lip is bloody, and he has a black eyes. There is also a smear of blood on his cheek. When I notice his injuries, I lean in too.  
“Is that a black eye?” Bob asks, concerned.  
“Who did this?” Mark asks.  
“Your lip is bleeding!”  
“You have a cut-”  
“I know! It was just some bullies. It’s fine, guys!” Wade whisper/yells. Realization dawns on Mark’s face.  
“It was them again, wasn’t it?” he asks, almost silently.  
“Mark, it’s okay-” Wade attempts to calm him down, but Mark cuts him off.  
“It was them, wasn’t it?” Mark asks again, teeth grinding against each other.  
“Yes. Fine. It was, okay?! We can’t do anything about it! They’re rich kids! They’ll have us arrested or something.”  
In a flash, Mark is up and heading for the door.  
“Mark Fischbach! Return to your seat immediately!” The teacher calls after him. Mark ignores her and disappears into the hallway. The rest of us exchange quick glances and follow Mark. The teacher called after us, threatening us with detention and suspension, but we ignored her.  
\------------------------------  
“Mark! You can’t hurt them! They’re girls!” Bob exclaims, jogging to catch up with Mark.  
“I don’t care! They messed with my pack and I will not stand for that.” Mark growls.  
“Mark!” I call to him. He ignores me.  
“Mark! Stop!” I cry, grabbing his arm and stopping him. He glances down at me, eyes softening slightly.  
“They aren’t worth it! Wade isn’t seriously hurt, and if you beat them up, that’s more incentive for them to beat up the rest of us! Or...the rest of you. Sorry.”  
He shifts his gaze away from me and to the floor.  
“You’re right, (Y/n).” He looks at me. “You’re one amazing girl, ya know that?” I blush and look away, still holding onto Mark’s sleeve. Wade pushes through the crowd and places a gentle hand on Mark’s shoulder. Mark grabs him into a tight, comforting hug. The bell rings and we dispersed to our next class.  
\----------------------------------  
Next class: script writing! Ian, Anthony, and Mark are all sitting there when I walk in. I sit next to Mark, behind Anthony. Kalel walks in and sits next to Anthony, kissing his cheek. She glances at me and grabs tightly onto Anthony. God, even the way she walks makes me mad. Mark and I are grinding our teeth to keep from bitching her out. Kalel brushes her hair out of her face and glares at me.  
“Hey...Who’s this?” she asks, sarcastically.  
“Oh, this is (Y/n). She’s new.” Anthony introduces me to her.  
“Oh.” is all Kalel says, taking a small compact mirror out of her bag and fixing her hair.  
“Kalel!” an accented female voice calls. It’s Pewdie’s girlfriend. What was her name? Marzia? Marzia looks at me happily.  
“Hi! You must be (Y/n)! Felix was telling me about you earlier! It’s so nice to meet you!” She shakes my hand. She’s too sweet to be hanging out with a girl like Kalel. A moment later, Toby walks in with his arm around a girl with short brown hair and bangs. His girlfriend. Olga. He sees us and gives us his signature greeting.  
“Boop!” he sits down in front of Mark and Olga sits next to Marzia.  
“(Y/n), this is my beautiful girlfriend, Olga!” I smile at her, thinking that she would be a nice one like Marzia, but I was wrong. She doesn’t even pay attention to me! She just turns and starts gossiping with Kalel. A blonde girl struts in next and sits down in front of Kalel.  
“Kalel! Girl! Guess what I just saw!” the blonde girl screeches.  
“What, Justine?” Kalel asks, cellphone poised and ready to text out any new drama.  
“I was just talking to Melanie, who was talking to Bria and Krissy, who were talking to Ariel, who heard from Matt Lush, that Dan and Phil were caught making out behind the soda machine in the west wing! They are in detention for it right now!” Justine yells. Kalel and Olga gasp and start texting and tweeting. I roll my eyes. I can’t stand gossip girls. I zone out after that. Jack comes in and sits in front of Toby, and they start talking about god-knows-what. The bell rings, signalling the beginning of class, and the teacher starts talking, not that anyone is listening. About two minutes later, the door is busted open and Shane comes running in. The teacher raises an eyebrow at him.  
“Mr. Dawson, do you have a pass?” the teacher asks. Shane laughs.  
“Do I ever?” Shane asks, taking a seat in the front row.  
Class goes on as normal. I’m just doodling on my paper when I hear Mark growling and breathing heavily. I turn to him. His fists and teeth are clenched and he is glaring at Kalel. I rub soothing circles onto his back.  
“Shh. Mark, everything is going to be okay.” I whisper to him. Kalel and Justine look at us and giggle a little bit, but I ignore them. Bitches gonna bitch, right? The bell rings and we rise from our seats, gathering up our stuff. On our way out, Mark turns to me.  
“Thank you,” he says.  
“For what?” I ask, puzzled.  
“For keeping me calm. I would’ve killed her.” He chuckles. I smile at him.  
“No problem, Mark. What are friends for, right?”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
As Mark and I walk to our next class together, we receive a lot of stares and whispers. I look up at Mark, who looks just as confused as I am. We shrug it off and keep walking. When he arrive at our next class, Bob waves us over to two empty seats between him and Wade. I take the seat next to Bob and he takes the seat next to Wade.  
“So....” Bob turns to us, expectantly. Mark and I look at each other.  
“What?” Mark asks, genuinely confused.  
“When were you gonna tell us, Mark? We’re your best friends!” Wade says, suggestively.  
“Tell you what?” Mark asks, looking at me once again.  
“That you’re dating the prettiest girl in school! And on her first day, no less!” Bob exclaims. Mark’s arm is touching mine as we hang them by our sides. We pull away quickly. I blush and clear my throat.  
“W-where did you hear that?” I stutter.  
“Olga texted pictures of you two to everyone, last period.” Wade explains, showing us a picture of me comforting Mark. From the angle, it does look like Mark and I are holding hands. I blush.  
“We aren’t together. I was comforting him so that he didn’t kill Kalel and her squad of bitches.”  
“Text everyone and tell them the truth right now!” Mark exclaims.  
“Okay! Okay!” Bob says, pulling out his phone. Ian and Anthony walk in a moment later and sit in front of us. Anthony digs around in his bag for a moment. Then he lets out a frustrated groan.  
“Ian! Do you have an extra pencil?” He asks.  
“Sorry, dude.” Ian says, shrugging. Anthony sighs and turns around to us.  
“Hey, do any of you guys have an extra pencil?” He asks. He stops talking when he looks up and sees Wade’s bruised face.  
“Wade! What happened to you?” Anthony asks, clearly startled. Ian turns around when he hears Anthony’s panic.  
“My god! Who did this?” Ian asks frantically. I watch Mark’s fist clench and place my hand on top of his fist. Mark rips his fist away from my hand and slams it on the desk.  
“You’re gold digging little girlfriends did this!” Mark exclaims, standing up. I grab his arm and pull him back down.  
“Mark!” I exclaim. He looks at me, his eyes softening again. Ian and Anthony share shocked stares.  
“But they would never…” Anthony trails off.  
“They’re too loving and sweet...right?” Ian asks slowly.  
“No! They aren’t!” Bob exclaims. Ian and Anthony look back at Wade, then at each other, then back at Wade.  
“Wade...we’re so sorry. We had no idea.” Anthony says.  
“It’s okay, guys. I just want to forget about it. Please?” Wade responds. The other four of us nod in response.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------  
Finally! School. Is. Over! As I walk across the courtyard to my dorm room, Kalel and Melanie begin to walk on either side of me. I roll my eyes and let out a huff.  
“Hey, (Y/n)!” Kalel says with sickening sweetness. I roll my eyes and stop, turning to her.  
“Cut it out, Kalel. You’re cheating on one of my friends, and not to mention you beating the shit out of one of my other friends. So sorry if I don’t feel like being very friendly to you right now.” I snarl at her, and continue walking. Kalel and Melanie speed walk to catch up to me.  
“Wade Barnes? The ugliest, dumbest, and dorkiest kid in the whole school? Why on earth would you want someone like that as a friend? They’d just drag you down and ruin your reputation. How embarrassing will that be to your family?” She says. I stop again and turn to her. She has a smug grin on her glossy red lips. Oh how I wish I could slap that grin right off her face.  
“Because Wade is cool and sweet and nice. And no, I don’t want to be friends with the ugliest, dumbest, and dorkiest kid in the whole school. That’s why I will never be friends with you!” Kalel gasps and looks at Melanie.  
“Just stay the fuck away from Ian and Anthony, alright, you little bitch?” Melanie says to me. I laugh.  
“Why? You’re cheating on them anyway.” I smile as Kalel grabs the collar of my blazer.  
“Where did you hear that?” She snarls in my face.  
“Joven heard it from one of your little followers. Marzia.” Kalel suddenly gasps and drops me. I turn around to see Ian and Anthony standing there. I laugh.  
“You two are so in trouble! Well, have fun. I’m off!”


	2. Boy Shy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're boyshy and the boys think it's adorable.

The next day at my locker, I’m suddenly tackled by Mark, Ian and Anthony on his heels.   
“(Y/n)! Kalel and Melanie are NOT happy with you!” Mark wheezes.   
“So? They can’t do anything to me unless I let them.” I roll my eyes and shut my locker.   
“(Y/n)! You don’t understand!” Anthony says. I cross my arms and lean against the lockers, silently telling them to continue.   
“The last person that pissed them off ‘fell’ in front of a bus and got their neck broken.” Ian says.   
“Guys. I am not scared of two spoiled rich brats. They can’t do anything to me unless I let them and I’m not stupid enough to do that.” I groan. “But thanks, I guess.” I say, walking away.   
I walk into the girl’s bathroom. Olga, Justine, and Marzia watch me in the mirrors that they’re currently hogging.   
“What do you think you’re doing in our territory, new girl?!” Olga snarls. I groan.   
“Not everything is your goddamn territory! Jesus! You stupid, stuck up, good for nothing, ugly, rich brats!” I scream, enunciating the insults. I promised myself that I wouldn’t stoop to their level, but those insults felt so good. Huh, maybe this is the reason I got kicked out of so many schools. The girls look at each other before Olga steps forward.   
“Okay, new girl. Let me explain how things work around here at the academy.” She says.   
“I already know how things work around here at the academy!” I retort.   
“Oh really?”   
“Yeah!”   
“How?”   
“Toby Turner explained everything to me.” Justine and Marzia gasp.   
“What the hell were you doing talking to Toby Turner?” Olga snarls.   
“We have editing together.”   
“That’s my boyfriend, bitch!”   
“Jesus! I don’t want your goddamn boyfriend!”   
“Yeah. Cause you’re dating dumbiplier.” Justine giggles. I look past Olga and glare at Justine.   
“Excuse me?”   
“Oh come on! You and that loser totally were cuddling and holding hands yesterday! But, I guess ugly and dumb and ugly and dumb make a perfect couple.” I glare.   
“Mark and I are both very smart and he is very handsome!” Justine raised her eyebrows at me.   
“Oh! So the story of you and Mark making out in the garden is true then!” The three girls giggle.   
“Who the fuck said that?”   
“Mari Takahashi said it.” I glare at them before turning and dashing out of the bathroom. I run straight to my first period classroom where Mari is sitting by the door, talking about video games with Ian and Anthony. I slam my hands on her desk, getting her attention.   
“Mari. Can I talk to you?” I all but growl. She’s confused.   
“Uh, yeah.” She gets up and follows me into the hallway.   
“Why in the fucking hell did you tell Justine that Mark and I were making out in the garden yesterday?” She looks completely confused.   
“I haven’t even talked to Justine in months.” She says. By the tone of her voice, I knew that she wasn’t lying.   
“I’m sorry.” I mutter.   
“I know.” She smiles sweetly at me.   
\-----------------------------------------  
At lunch, I’m not very attentive.   
“(Y/n)...?”   
“(Y/n)?”  
“(Y/n)!” I look up, startled.   
“What’s up? I’m paying attention.” I say.  
“Joven asked you a question.” Mari laughs.   
“Oh! Okay! What’s up?”   
“Have you seen any boys that you think are cute yet?” Joven asks again. I blush and look down at my plate, picking at the cold mac and cheese.   
“I don’t really know yet. I mean, this school is full of handsome boys, but I don’t think I want to date any.” I respond.   
“Well, we heard that quite a few guys think that you’re pretty cute.” Flitz says, giggling like a girl.  
“Already? I’ve only been here for a day and a half!”   
“Well, people move fast around here.” Flitz shrugs and leans back in his chair.   
“That’s weird.” I mutter. Mark smiles at me.   
“Not really. I mean, you’re smart, funny, beautiful, sweet, and all together wonderful and amazing.” He says.   
“What?” I ask, taken aback by his sudden compliments.   
“What?” Mark asks, as if he isn’t sure what he just said. I stand up from the table with my bag.   
“Hey, I gotta go talk to Pewdie and his crew. I’ll see you guys in class.” I wave to the group and strut over to Pewdie’s table. I pull out an empty chair in between Cry and Pewdie.   
“Guys? Am I pretty?” I ask. The boys look at me as if I had two heads.   
“Uh...duh.” Ken says, taking off his bear hat to shake out his curly dark hair. I groan and get up, taking off towards the bathroom.   
I stare at myself in the mirror for a while. I glare at my imperfections. My nose is too big, I have acne, my eyes are too far apart, my ears are too big. Everything about my body disgusts me. I pick up a bottle of soap off the sink and throw it at the mirror before crying out in frustration. I slam the bathroom door shut and walk back into the hallway. The hallway is silent. I revel in the silence for a moment. My silence is suddenly interrupted by Pewdie, Ken, and Mark running down the hallway calling out my name. Mark skids to a stop in front of me.   
“There you are! Are you alright? Pewds said that you just took off. What’s going on?” He asks. I run a hand through my (h/l) (h/c).   
“I’m fine. Nothing’s going on. I just don’t know what to do with all of this attention.” I respond, sighing. Ken raises an eyebrow.   
“What do you mean?” He asks.   
“I’m just not used to boys finding me attractive.” Pewdie lets out a loud laugh.   
“You’re boy shy!” Pewdie exclaims. I shoosh him.   
“That’s why you freak out when people think we’re together!” Mark laughs loudly. I blush, punching Mark in the gut lightly.   
“Shut up!” Mark scoops me up into his arms and swings me around while continuing to laugh. I giggle. A camera clicks behind us and Mark turns towards it. It’s Olga.   
“Olga, you bitch.” She laughs and smirks before sauntering away. The bell rings and Mark links arms with me. Ken links his arm with mine on my other side and Pewdie links arms with Ken. We skip down the hallway to our class.   
\--------------------------------------  
We’re all obnoxious as hell in our next class. Mark and Wade were beating each other with textbooks, Toby decided that it would be fun to tickle me the whole time, Bob was tormenting Mark and Wade, Flitz and Wes spent the class turning their worksheets into paper airplanes and throwing them at Sohinki, who was actually trying to do his work, Ken spent the period messing with my hair, while Jack just stared off into space. The bell rang and the teacher breathed a sigh of relief.   
“Okay. Get out.” She said, shooing us all out of the room. In the hallway, Wes pulled me aside.   
“Hey, wanna skip next period with me?” He asks. I blink.   
“Won’t we get caught?” I ask. I just got here and I really like it. I don’t want to get kicked out already. He laughs.   
“Please. We’ve mastered the art of not getting caught. Come on, I’ll show you where to go.”


	3. First Kisses and Jumpscares!

Wes and I sneak out behind the school to a garden area, surrounded by bushes and trees. In the middle sits a large, dried out fountain. Wes pulls two lawn chairs out of the bushes and flops down in one. He pats the one next to him. I follow his lead and flop down, too.   
“You come out here a lot?” I ask. He takes a bag of chips out of his backpack and hands it to me.   
“Yes Ma’am! Everybody does.” He responds, stuffing his face with the chips.   
“The teachers really have no idea?” He laughs.   
“Oh, please. The teachers here are so dense. They have no clue.” We share a laugh. After he calms down, he turns to me.   
“So...You and Mark really aren’t together?”   
“We’re just friends! I don’t know anyone enough to date them.”   
“Would you ever date him?” He asks, quietly. I blush and look away.   
“I don’t know.”   
“Do you have a type?”   
“I don’t know. I like sweet and romantic guys that have a good sense of humor.” I say. He smirks at me.   
“Then I’ve got a chance.” I blush and cover my face. He laughs.   
“You’ve never had a boyfriend, have you?”   
“I haven’t even had my first kiss yet! I am sixteen years old! How sad is tha-” Wes cuts me off by pressing a sweet and gentle peck against my lips. I blush beet red and he smirks.   
“There. Now you have been kissed.”   
\------------------------------------  
Next period in jumpscares, we’re playing Five Nights at Freddy’s. We had to take turns playing in front of the class.   
“God, this game fucks me up.” I say, shivering a bit. Animatronics always freaked me out, but now they petrified me.   
“Who would like to start us off?” The teacher asks. Bob smirks and me and raises my hand.   
“(Y/N) does! He says. I glare at him and he sticks his tongue out at me. I smirk at him.   
“Bob wants to go next!” He glares at me.   
“Mess with the kitty, you get the claws.” I wink at him and walk up to the front of the room. I thought I saw him blush, but I decided to just forget about it.   
I sit down in the chair and slip the headphones onto my head. The teacher has the game projected onto the board. I take a deep breath and press ‘New Game.’   
\----------------------------------  
I managed to make it to night three, until I slipped up and forgot to check Pirate Cove.   
“No! No! Nonononononononono!” I scream. I clench my eyes shut, but I still am startled by the jumpscare. I fall out of the chair and the headphones fly off of my head. The class erupts into laughter and Bob grabs my hand and helps me up.   
“Not bad, rookie. But I’ll show you how it’s really done.” I hand him the headphones and head back to my desk between Toby and Sohinki. I glare at Bob as he starts the game up.   
“Show off.” I mutter, crossing my arms across my chest and sliding down into my seat. Toby leans over to me.   
“Yo. Where were you last class?” He asks.   
“Wes and I skipped. That garden is AMAZING!” I reply. Mark leans in between us.   
“Wes? Why Wes?” Mark asks. He almost sounds jealous. But I know better.   
“Because Wes offered.” I reply with a shrug.   
“Hey, I have a question.” I say. Wade and Sohinki lean in, too.   
“Shouldn’t I have a roommate? Where is she?” I ask. Minx leans back in her chair, resting her elbows on my desk.   
“What room are you in?” She asks.   
“38b.” I answer. The group looks at each other.   
“Jenna.” They say in almost unison.   
“Well, where is she?” I ask.   
“Ireland. She’s on vacation. She’ll be back any day now.”   
“So...what’s she like? Another Kalel clone or is she cool like you guys?”   
“She’s...yeah, she’s a Kalel clone.”  
We’re snapped out of our conversation by Bob’s screams.   
“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fucking Chica!” He screams.   
“Robert Muyskens! Watch your language!” The teacher yells at him.   
“I’m sorry, Ma’am.” He mutters as he walks back over to us.   
“Ha ha! Bob got full named by the teacher!” Wade says. Bob smacks the back of his head.   
“Ow…” Wade mumbles. Bob glares at me and I smirk back at him.


	4. Life Story and a Day with Markimoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spill your life story to Ian, and then spend the day with Markiplier.

After school, I shove my stuff in my locker and and head outside. It’s a beautiful day, so I decide to spend some time outside. I sit down under a tree and throw my bag down next to me. Kalel and Melanie approach me and I groan.   
“Hey, we have a bone to pick with you, missy.” Kalel spits at me. I ignore them and play on my phone.   
“We’re talking to you, bitch!” Melanie snarls at me. I continue to ignore them. Kalel yells out in rage and storms away, Melanie on her heels. I close my eyes and enjoy the sunshine on my face and legs. Footsteps approach me so I open my eyes. It’s Ian.   
“Why so lonely, princess?” He asks.   
“I’m not. I’m just enjoying nature.” I smile up at him and he takes a seat next to me.   
“You like nature, huh?”   
“Yeah! I actually have some planters with some veggies in my room.”   
“You like to eat healthy?”   
“Not really. I actually hate vegetables. I sell them in town to get money for supplies.” Ian turns to me, a serious look on his face.   
“If you don’t mind me asking...what’s your home life like?”   
“Well...my dad died when I was little, and my mom was sick all the time, so I was basically on my own growing up. I had a veggie garden. I sold the veggies in town to raise money for mom’s medicine. But she stopped getting better and she eventually passed away four years ago. I was about to give up on my future when my great aunt decided to pay for me to go here. So...now I’m here. I don’t really have any family left. My great aunt already has five kids in a small house, so there’s no room for me to go live with them. So, I’m basically homeless with no family. I’m all alone.” I feel wetness on my cheeks. I hadn’t realized that I was crying. Ian grabs me and pulls me into a hug.   
“It’s starting to get dark. Let me walk you to your room.” Ian offers. I smile.   
“Thanks, Ian.”   
\----------------------  
Ah! The weekend at last. I stretch and sit up in my bed. What should I do today? I pick up my phone and scroll through my contacts, looking for someone to hang out with. Huh. I could call the guys, I guess. I click on Mark’s contact. The phone rings a couple of times before he answers.   
“Hello?” His gruff and deep voice answers.   
“Hey! It’s (Y/N)!”   
“Hey, pretty lady! How’s it hanging?”   
“I’m bored! Come hang out with me!”   
“Should I call Bob and Wadeypoo?”   
“Nah. Just us.”  
“Okay then...I’ll be over in a bit.”   
“Cool! See ya soon!” I hang up the phone and jump up to get ready. As I’m blow drying my hair, there’s a knock on the door. I open it and it’s a bouquet of red roses. I gasp and pick it up. I look down the hall, but nobody is around. I bring them into my room and read the note attached to it.   
“You are the most beautiful girl in the world.” is all it reads. There’s no signature. Interesting. I lay the flowers on my dresses and continue getting ready. I throw on a pair of black leggings, (F/C) converse, and a black tank top underneath a (F/C) hoodie. I tie my hair into pigtails and put on some eyeliner and lipgloss. I don’t know why I’m trying to look so good for Mark, but oh well. I feel hot. Mark knocks frantically on the door, and I swing it open. He smiles and thrusts something furry into my arms. It’s a orange alpaca plushie with a yellow bow around it’s neck. I smile and Mark grins at me.   
“What should I name him?” I ask.   
“How about Alfie?” I ask. He smiles and nods.   
“It’s perfect!”   
\--------------------------  
After watching movies and playing video games with Mark for a couple of hours, we start to get sleepy.   
“I should head.” Mark says, sleepily standing up.   
“Just stay here. My roommate is gone. It’s no big deal. Here, you can even sleep in my bed with me.” He smiles and says okay. I head to the bathroom to change and get ready for bed. I put on a (F/C) tee shirt, some black sweatpants, and some pink Mickey Mouse socks. I walk back into the main room and Mark is laying in the bed, shirtless, holding Alfie. I can’t help but giggle.   
“Push over, boys.” I say, getting into bed with Mark. He places Alfie in the crook of my arm. Mark lays on his back and I roll over, wrapping my arms around his torso and laying my head on his chest. He’s surprised, but doesn’t move away from me.   
“Goodnight, markimoo.” I sigh, sleepily.   
“Goodnight, beautiful.”


End file.
